Etheria Ghoul
by LazerDaz
Summary: In a world called Etheria ,were Catra used to be a horde Soldier and is forced to endure the world as a Ghoul and work with princesses and maybe even an organization called Aogiri.
1. Chapter 1

Etheria Ghoul

In a world called Etheria were ghouls,man eating monsters that feed on humans,and biomans Horde whose goal is to purge the ghouls and takeover Etheria. Then the ghoul organization Aogiri who goal is to dominate the horde and show that ghouls are superior.

"Uhhhh where's Adora?"Catra wakes up from her bed in a cat like slumber,wrapped up in a ball,noticing her friend Adora is gone."Oh crap!I'm late for training."Catra runs straight out of the quarters in a frenzy."Shadow Weaver's gonna be furious at me."

Catra arrives at the training room with the door opened to a jungle of some sort. Probably the test for today.

"Catra!" The drill sergeant notices her.

"Sup broker,no need to be so loud."She picks at her ears.

"Just get in their Catra!"The drill sergeant pushes her in.

"Rude."

Catra extracts her claws and jumps from branch to branch zooming past the deadly sees the rest of her team and sees Adora. Adora goes racing ahead of them trying to beat the race record.

"Oh no you don't Adora"Catra follows Adora among the trees. Adora escapes the forest to only be stopped by the final robot thats suppose to resemble a Ukaku ghoul.A tailed like humanoid beast that eats biomans which is what Catra is and humans like Adora.

"Must kill."Robot ghoul gets in a fighting stance with your taser bo staff.

"Remember your training."She goes in to fight the robot first dodging the tentacle like kagune,then she jumps up to give a strike down to the head of the ghoul to only catch the bo staff with her ukaku.

Adora drops back down and throws a dart at the robot's eye shattering it. It causes the fake ghoul to fling it's kagune at her,hitting her back on the the robot gets clawed at the face unexpectedly.

"Thanks for distracting it Adora."Catra teases.

"Catra!"Catra points down to alert her to whats under her. Adora looks down to see a trap tile open up under her causing her to fall into it. Catra goes in to catch her.

"Thanks but I didn't need your help."

"I know you didn't."

Catra pulls her up.

"Catra I still cant believe that you would wait for us to do all the work and you just show up at the 's just low even for you."Catra smirks at that last comment.

"Oh Adora dear,you know nothing's to low for me."A lady in a large red robe hood with pure white eyes and a face covered in shadows walks out of the shadows.

"Congratulations Adora you've beaten the record of this course by 34 seconds."The woman in the robe praises.

"Uh thanks you Shadow Weaver"Adora bows.

"But it wasn't just me,Catra did it too."Adora Gestures to Catra.

"Oh yes,someone as motivated as you to complete it in that same amount of time,i'll never know."Shadow Weaver groans.

"Always serving up those pep talks huh."

"Silence!Do not be flippant with me cadet."Catra stares at her for a few seconds until looking down.

"Sorry Shadow Weaver."Shadow Weavers turns her attention to Adora.

"Adora walk with me."Adora looks at Catra in worry until she proceeds to walk with Shadow Weaver.

Catra watches her walk of in disappointment and not in Adora but off herself.

"Im never good enough for her.I've done everything just as good as Adora but what am I doing it!"Catra walks over to her quarters annoyed reading one of her favorite books Goatd Egg by Shelly Helsing

"You never disappoint me Shelly."Catra sits down on her bed and reads for a couple she gets interrupted.

"Yo Catra!"Catra looks up from her book to see Kyle standing their.

"Can you please not freaking yell at me Kyle!"

Catra other best friend out pf the only two friends she had, had blond scraggly hair with black at the top,and he was pretty skinny weak and tall,but he's a genius when it comes to to machines and strategizing.

"Your yelling too."

"No I raised my voice."Kyle waves it off."So what you lookin gloom for?"

"Shadow Weaver pissed me off,the usual"

"She still hates you."

"I don't know why"Catra see's Adora walk in.

"Hey Kyle can we talk later I gotta go talk to Adora."Kyle gets a little offended.

"Fine you go talk to your hot other best friend,fake friend."Catra turns around.

"Oh don't start and I said well talk later this is a needed conversation."

Catra pounces on Adora.

"What did you guys talk about!"Catra notices Adoras new green badge.

"What's this?"Catra takes the green badge.

"Hey!Give it back."Adora lunges at Catra only for her to easily jump back up to a higher placed railing.

"No way a Force Captain Badge! You know what this means."Adora answers unsurely.

"That i've been promoted?"

"We can go and see the world and go on adventures while we can do whatever we want!"

"Umm Catra,Shadow Weaver said your not coming."Catra looks at Adora in utter disappointment.

"What! But my time was just as good as yours,but I guess I shouldn't be just a failure in her eyes."Catra throws back her badge.

"Congratulations Adora."Catra says annoyed then she jumps up to pipe to railing.

"Wait Catra!"

Catra arrives on a High building platform.

"I need to blow something up or fly or whatever,a book is not going to be able extinguish all this anger."Catra sits on the railing and looks at the sunset to cool off. She hears a hook land from behind her knowing thats its Adora.

"Look Catra im sorry but I was hoping you be a little bit more I don't know,happy for me."Catra feels a little guilty for ruining her life long dream.

"Look I am! i'm just annoyed that I have to stay here longer. My death should not be caused by extreme boredom."Catra lays down on the wide railing. Adora takes out a pair of skiff keys.

"Well,how about we fix that."

Catra and Adora are driving on a skiff through the fright zone away from the horde base army that they both worked for.

"Adora you were already awesome for being a force captain but this just tripled your awesome 't believe you stole a skiff."

"Borrowed just don't make me regret it."Catra nodded her head.

"I've always wanted to drive a skiff,hey let me drive."Catra tries to grab the handle from Adora.

"No Catra! Im driving."

"Come on just this once."

"No Catra!"

"Adora!"

They both fight on whos gonna drive until they forcefully stop in front of a forest.

"What is this place"Catra wonders

"I heard this area is called the whispering woods."Adora answers quickly.

"I heard the trees move and that it inhabits dangerous horde squad has every come out of it."

"My mind is telling me no but my body is telling me yes!"

"Catra that doesn't make sense(yells)"Catra races into the whispering woods.

"Hey Catra can you slow down, we could hit something."Catra directs her eyes at her.

"Calm down we won't hit anyth-wonk!."Catra is hit by a stray branch knocking her off the skiff.

"Catra!"

Catra opens her eyes to see that she's on a pile of leaves that probably cushioned her fall.

"Huh im alive."

"Catra come,Catra"Catra becomes alert and follows what's calling her.

"Uhh is that you Adora,stop playing jokes."Catra soon runs into a sword of some sort.

"Catra you are the one eye queen."The sword whispers to Catra.

"I'm the what?"Catra looks at the sword and she slowly extends out her hand until she touches the sword and everything goes black for her.

"Catra,Catra,Catra!"Adora is shaking Catra very violently

"Huh!?"Adora bearhugs Catra when she wakes up.

"Finally your awake."

"Adora?"Catra seems to still be a little woozy.

"Come on we should leave,this place is also known to have a lot of ghoul attacks."Catra seems to be spaced out.

"Catra are you listening"

"Huh!Yeah i'm listening,lets go."They both get on the skiff and get back to the horde.

"Was that a dream or real."Catra thinks on what she saw earlier.

Adora sleeps in her bed in quarters while Catra sleeps at the end of her bed curled up in a ball like a cat. Sadly she's unable to sleep soundly.

"Damn the forest keeps popping back into my head."Visions of the sword plays over and over in Catras mind.

"You are the one eye queen Catra."Catra knows what she has to gets out of bed quietly and slowly walks out her quarters to only be stopped by one person.

"Catra what are you doing this late up."Kyle.

"Umm I could ask you the same thing."

"Answer me first Catra."Catra sees a guard coming up,so she covers up Kyle's mouth and drags him behind a wall.

"Fine.I went out today with Adora,short story I fell,found a sword,and now i'm getting visions of the hoping if I go see it,the visions will go disappear and I want feel crazy anymore."Adora stares at Kyle hoping he'll believe her.

"Did you go to the medic."

"I did."Catra answers quickly.

"I want say anything,just promise me you want get killed."

"It's a simple in and out objective,nothings gonna happen."

Catra hopped off the skiff as soon as she arrived at the whispering woods ready to find that sword. She looked around while walking for a good twenty minutes until. For that same amount of time the voices in her head had stopped talking,which was either a bad or good sign. Until she heard

"Catra you are the one eye queen."Catra immediately sprinted and followed the voice over and over until she finally found the sword. It was a shiny sword with a golden hilt and silver long blade,there seem to be a blue jewel golden whole sword was plunged deep within a started hearing the voices again making her slowly walk over the the sword. She stretched out her hand slowly inch by inch until her hand was basically hovering right over the swords hilt.

"What the hell are you doing!"This random voice surprised Catra stopping her midway from grasping the sword.

"Who are you!"Catra asked back with strength and dominance in her voice. There was a person who's standing in a tree in purple hair,she wore glasses and had a bright white dress that stopped below her knees with a small blue jacket.

"Are you serious.i guess i'll tell you since you want be alive for that long."

"What!?"Catra was a little worried at this point.

The purple haired lady jumped from her tree and landed right in front of Catra startling jumped back in defence with her shock baton."My name is Rize Kamishiro and this sword belongs to me."

"What! it's been calling me for hours to retrieve it."

"Umm I don't hear it calling you doesn't matter,you don't smell like a ghoul so your just a regular bioman are you."Catra's cat ears perk up at her statement and her eyes go wide.

"Ghoul? don't tell me."

"Yes your gonna be my dinner for today"

Catra got her shock baton ready and put it in quinque mode for occurrences like Rize moved in blinding speed right in front of Catra with her hand holding her quinque in extreme couldnt even budge her weapon from her puts her finger under her chin."Such easy prey."Rize bites down into Catras shoulder making blood spill screams in utter pain makes Catra grab her injured shoulder while she falls back onto the ground in pain and utter terror,while she looks up at Rize. Catra looks around for her disappeared weapon only for it to be in Rize's looks up at her with her eyes wide with a quivering mouth.

"Oh yes I love that look give me more!"Rize activates her eyes,with her pupil becoming red with everything else becoming black around the pupil,four red like tentacle kagunes come out of her back. Catra immediately recognizes that shape. There was many pictures of this infamous dangerous kagune. This kagune belonged to the binge eater ghoul. Catra had the worst luck,she could handle C or D or even a B class ghoul,an A rank ghoul she would need backup against,but a freakin S rank ghoul and it's one of the most dangerous ones too."I love it when my prey squirms in agony,especially horde soldiers that try to fight back!"

Catra immediately used her agility to jump away from the side of a tree to a branch. She did this until she was more than 20 feet up."No way!no way!no way!no way!"Catra felt something wrap around her right foot that yanked her straight down to the ground in a hard thud."Shit that hurt."She gets dragged across the ground by Rize's kagune that's still attached to Catras right foot. She takes out her claws and tries to hold on to her position with all her strength to only still get yanked away by Rize kagune.

"Will you play with me a little more horde soldier."Rize says while having Catra upside down by her leg.

"Let go!You ghoul!"Catra struggles to get her kagune off her 's then thrusted into the air and thrown through a boulder and into a tree with a hard crash.

"Oh on get up Catra."She says very slowly tries to walk away until she feels a sharp pain on the side of her coughs up blood with her collapsing on top of some shrubbery. Catra rolls over and looks at her left side to see a bloody giant gnash. Catra was bleeding out quick.

"Oh your meat will be so sweet and savory!Your entrails will be an amazing side for the course!"Rize takes the blood she got from Catra and did a rainfall of her blood into her mouth like a true sat their emotionless stuck looking at rize while bleeding out.

"Oh it seems your dead already,too bad I really wanted to play with you a little longer."Rize looked at the sword.

"Why was a non-ghoul attracted to the sword i'll never know,but after I eat you,i'll be taking that sword."Rize heard a bunch of cracking and breaking noises causing her to look up unexpectedly and see tons of large branches and trees fall right on top of her immediately trapping her. Rize lays under the wreckage slowly dieing.

"How could this happen."Rize's body goes slowly loses consciousness while her eyes slowly hears voices near her.

"I see two people they seem to be injured!"

"Glimmer get Kanou!"Catra heard distant voices.

"She's a horde soldier!"

"That doesn't matter she needs critical help."

"We need an organ transplant,now!"

Catra's conscious was getting foggy for her

" we can't use her organs she's a ghoul."

"I want let this young girl die under my the transplant procedure."

Catra gains conscious with the pain at her side she just felt a moment ago seems to be gone. She slowly opened her right eye seeing that her surroundings had change. She was laying in a bed of some sort,in a clinic was still weak so she couldn't get out of her bed.

Soon her left eye shot wide open with a red pupil and the outside of her eye becoming black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a slight headache and found myself in a new area I wasn't familiar with. The first thing I saw was a machine that was analyzing my heart beat with an iv needle stuck in my arm. There was some sort of Monitor on the ceiling I think It was those fancy TVs that we've seen in I could tell I was in some sort of hospital room. Soon my face got cold after I remembered the encounter with Rize which made me grab the left side of my stomach which I noticed was fully healed not even a scar was there. Actually that wasn't the only unexpected thing I noticed,I was handcuffed to the bed with my red hord soldier clothes gone and changed to me wearing a white blue dotted standard hospital gown.

"Oh you seem to be awake finally. How are you feeling."Some sort of nurse asked me while walking through the door with food.

"Who the hell are you!"

"Oh! I'm your nurse. My names is . To be more elaborate,your being held in custody by the city of Terraxia."

It was pretty obvious that I was in a whole heap of trouble. Considering I was handcuffed to the bed and I couldn't release my claws. They must of put some sort of drug in my system.

"What do you guys want with me? Are you here for interrogation?"

"Actually no,since the city of Terraxia is not affiliated with the horde or the princesses your pretty much just a regular citizen here unless you break our laws off course."She said with a little too much joy.

"Then why was I handcuffed to the bed?"

"Well during your surgery your claws were becoming a hazard so we had no choice but to handcuff you."

"Wait you guys did surgery on me!?"the only reason I was worried that they did surgery on me was that they could have done some negative things to my body that could result in my downfall.

"We had to do an emergency organ transplant or you would have was your kidney we had to do a transplant for."I stayed silent. It made sense though im ok getting another person's kidney if it meant keeping my life,though I wondered whose kidney.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot I brought you some food."She flipped over my table that was connected to the bed and undid my handcuffs right after.

"Well enjoy."She left the room quick like she got tired of me or something,I couldn't blame her though I did come off pretty violent and had an uncomfortable food in front of me was cooked salmon with a bowl of rice and some cooked kale. My stomach grumbled loud.

"Am I really that hungry?"

I picked up my chopsticks and I dug into the rice and as soon as I did,my face went cold and I stopped chewing on it immediately. It tasted terrible I wanted to throw up,I swallowed the little rice I had which was arguably harder to do than fighting Rize. Soon I heard the door open and I saw a middle aged man who had white hair walk through with a big smile."Before we start can I have your name."

"Usually when people ask that question they give theirs first.'I retorted back to him.

"Of course how rude of me,my name is Kanou .Im the one who did the surgery on you."

"Hmm My name is Catra and thanks"I moved my head to the side feeling uncomfortable .

"How are you feeling Catra ?"

"Ok,the food here sucks though ."

"Really now,we'll get you something else if you like ."Kanou offered .

"No forget about do I get out of here ."

"Well actually you are due to leave today . We have some clothes for you since your old ones were teared up and bloodied."I looked at the clothes he handed me and I felt disgusted it was a white sleeveless buttoned up shirt with a black skirt and some black dressing shoes.

"Do I have to wear this?"I Asked Kanou very worried .

"We don't have anything else for you to wear also have to wear those shoes the city has a policy."

"Uhhhh thats just perfect"I said in a snarky manner.

"Well Catra if that's all,put on those clothes and you'll be set to leave."

"Sweet."Kanou left the room and I put on my new clothes that I disliked but had no other choice but to wear.

I left the hospital and walked around the city for a hotell I could relax in .I'm so glad they also took out all my belongings in my other outfit or I wouldn't have any money that the horde gave us monthly .Just in case of scenarios like this. First I took out my transponder and contacted Adora and Kyle to let them know that I was ok and that i'll be coming back,but since I was away from that hellzone I thought I enjoy myself knowing that I was definitely going to get punished .So I went to store and bought a bunch of food that I really liked. It was mostly Donuts and bagels and other junk. Basically the foods they only gave us once a month. After I bought the food I booked a hotel room for only a day.I went to my room on the fourth floor and as soon as I entered I flopped on my bed finally being able to rest for the first time that wasn't a hospital bed or a piece of shrubbery. My transponder ringed alerting me of a message,it was Adora and also Kyle .

"Thank god your safe come back as quick as possible,Shadow Weaver is furious."I looked at Adora's text annoyed about the last part.

"Shadow Weaver is always furious"

I looked at Kyles message next.

"You better come back Catra ! Battle strategy training is killing me,I need you in there."I chuckled a little bit at his message,he's always been humourous in serious situations like this .That's when it hit me,my stomach grumbled pretty loudly,though I didn't think much of it. Since I didn't feel like going back to the shadowzone yet, so I decided to get some fresh air. This city was huge,maybe even bigger than the shadow zone itself. The streets were extremely busy and bustling with people .That's when my hunger got stronger to strong.

So many people,so much **MEAT!.**Children elderly women and men all** MEAT!.**I stopped dead in my tracks while I was in the middle of the tender legs,**MEAT!.**People,food,**MEAT!**,people,food,**MEAT!,**food,**MEAT!,**food,**MEAT!,MEAT!,MEAT!,MEAT!,MEAT!**Immediately I broke out of my trance when I found a little girl staring at me . Then I noticed everyone in the street was making sure to walk around me making me the only one in the soon as I noticed this I ran to a public bathroom.

Gasp,exhaling,"What's wrong with me."

Confused and frustrated I punched the mirror shattering it with all the anger that got built up cause of my pent up 's when I noticed there was no scratches or cuts whatsoever after punching the mirror . The mirror was like glass I should have at least been a little injured. I looked up a the mirror to see that my eye was exactly like Rize's I touched the side of my eye in pure utter terror and bewilderment. As soon as I left the public bathroom I covered my face and I went to the hotell I was staying at and sat on my bed while turning on the TV .I didn't care what channel I was on I just needed anything to get myself out of my 's when something caught my attention. There was a doctor on the TV that said he studied ghouls.

"So How do ghouls work why do they eat humans and biomans."

The TV announcer asked which was the same question I asked in my mind.

"Well it's quite simple actually,Ghouls are born and ingest things differently than us humans and biomans. Ghouls find our food to be terrible and they simply will throw up if they try to eat it and they do ingest it they'll get really sick."

"Than why only us humans and biomans?"

"We humans have nutrients in our body that ghouls are able to feed on,its called RC cells its the only thing in the world that ghouls crave for and can eat since we have such a high abundance of it."

While the TV announcer and was talking I was frozen on the bed mainly because the things he said was similar to what I have been going through the whole day. Cravings for human,the hospital food tasting terrible.I rushed straight to the kitchen area and took out my groceries immediately I ripped into the muffin and spat it out. It tasted like dirt with the smell of pesticide in my mouth.I threw the muffin to the side and bit into a bagel except this one tasted like I bit into wet molded tree. My eyes teared up trying to swallow the bagel until I ran into the toilet and puked it hand went for some potato chips and ate a few only for me to gag it into the sink. All my favorite foods had tasted horrible. Slowly I fell onto my knees hopeless. A tear fell down my face,I felt terrible after eating all of the the water tasted like dirty river and almost every type of juice tasted like the smell of manure and piss put into a liquid. There was one last thing . It was coffee,something i've never drinked before .Made sure it was brewed properly and when the mug was filled I waited for a good minute preparing myself for the worst. Slowly I took the mug and took a sip.

"It tastes good...I can't believe it,it's actually good."I held back my tears of joy.I gulped down the whole cup.

"If I just get more of this stuff i'll be set!"

I ran to the store real quick to pick up some more I was done I bought my coffee and went out to leave for my hotell. It was about 11 pm almost midnight .Quickly I walked to my Hotel until I smelled something. It smelled like the same sweet potato pie my mother use to make before I was taken into the shadowzone .The smell was strong so it was easy to follow with my cat like senses. With quick pace I followed the smell into an ally until the smell got stronger. My mouth started to drool.

"Finally something I could eat!"

I got on all fours and ran for the smell,the scent of sweet potato pie was getting closer within my reach. All I could do was smile until I saw it.

It was just a dead body with a ghoul feeding upon it.

"That smell lead me to a fucking corpse!"

I alerted the ghoul who was feeding he had long black hair and was wearing a blue raincoat.

"Hey kid this is my food you got that!"

I stood in bewilderment not knowing what to say.

"Hey you heard me this is my fuc-"Out of knowwhere his head got popped of his shoulders by some girl with orange hair she wore a blue shirt with yellow tights.

"I thought ghouls knew that this damn area was my feeding turf."She looked straight at me.

"So what are you idiots doing on my feeding grounds!"She covered the distance between me and her within a few moments .She grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up into the wall behind me .

"Let go you fucker .I didn't know that this area was your feeding grounds."I struggled to talk .

"Really I made sure to spread the I guess its to bad for you huh." That's when something sped past her cutting her cheek and arms,legs.

"Put her down Nishia,this isn't your feeding grounds its Anteiku area to be shared with all ghouls."

"Its you Touken why am I forced to buddy up with you coffee head dip was my area until Rize came along."She dropped to the ground to talk to Touken as soon as she let go I gasped for air .

"That's right Nishia you were weak and you lost it to Rize now your gonna lose it again"

"Then try taking it then."Nishia was furious now .

The person name Touken had purple hair and was a guy probably around 5'11ft he wore a dark purple T shirt with black both lunged at each other from one side of the wall to the other until they both stopped .

"Is that all you got Touken,those cuts were nothing."

"Wait for it."

In a second spouts of blood that appeared from suddenly open cuts that came out of nowhere. Each one on her muscles.

"Damn you Touken"She wandered off somewhere in a rush.

That's when Touken noticed me .I looked at the ground in pure disbelief wondering if what the hell just happened .My eyes focused on the dead corpse .My mouth kept on drooling."Please sir you got to help me,this may be hard to believe….but i'm actually a human, but for some reason I want to shove that meat in my mouth but if i do that .**I WANT BE BIOMAN ANYMORE!"**

"Then just simply eat."Touken went over to the dead corpse and teared off the arm and held it out to me .I reached out for it until I got my sense back and slapped it to the side.

"No!If I do that I want be me anymore. I'm a bioman not one of you ghouls."Touken looked at me and noticed my eye.

"Weird only one of your eyes have a you're definitely not a ghoul but your not a human either."He went to the side and picked up the arm he walked towards me aggressively which alerted a warning sign for me to move back,but it was too late .He shoved the arm in my mouth putting me against the wall without warning.

"So let me help you."Touken said coldly

I wanted to puke out the meat like all the other food I ate,but sadly

It tasted…...wonderful .


End file.
